When buying and selling real estate that has not yet been constructed, including residential and commercial properties, computer graphics and blueprints are used to represent the proposed design. Such computer graphics and blueprints contain representations of square footage and layout, for instance, but do not contain depictions of what the actual interior and exterior lighting and views will be for the unbuilt property. While computer graphics can demonstrate furniture layouts and designs for kitchens and bathrooms, the current systems do not offer a realistic view of the world outside of the property or the lighting conditions caused by the rotation of the world for the interior of the building. Thus, it is difficult to determine what the interior of a building will look like and what the views will be before the building is built. This problem is compounded for high-rise buildings where a particular elevated view may not yet exist. This issue is especially problematic for those in urban areas or recreational areas where views may be the centerpiece or selling point for the property.
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art systems and methods.